Minecraft Skits
by XxRandomBeccaxX
Summary: The Minecraft world is starting to get mad most things are getting a bit too far. Will Herp Derp, Notch, Steve, Pig, and other things survive? Watch as all the Epic Battles become a skit with Sky and some other youtubers Battle. Warning: may fall of chair.
1. pigs

**if zombies had pig pets...**

Zombie: ahh what a nice night to walk my pig xD

pig: save me he's going to eat me! AND MAYBE DIESIECT ME AND EAT MY INNERS!

Zombie: *looks at pig * your geting fat.

pig: i like being fat *farts*

Zombie: holy CRAP IT IT IT IT IT IT IT SMELLS GOOD!

pig:...^ ^ poke

Zombie: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

three hours later...

zombie:HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH

pig: dude... o.o

steve: oh yay... *kills pig* yum pork... *walks away*

Zombie:... you did this :o

Steve: what do you want? :p

Zombie: i want my freakin pig! :O

Steve: you were going to eat him anyways... wait what?!

Zombie: poke...

Steve: o.o what are you doing?!

Zombie: ... nothing...

Steve: ohkay this settles it! we shall dual face to face :O

Zombie: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED

DRAMATIC PAUSE DUN DUN DUUUUN!

skrillex song plays

SLOW MOTION BATTLE

Steve: h

Zombie: h

Steve: what the heck *gets sword and hits zombie*

Zombie: *dies*

TO BE CONTIUED

not really THIS IS THERE...

EVERYDAY LIFE...


	2. trees and Herobrine?

NOTICE, UPDATES AND LIFE OF A TREE

mainly I uploded this is to give you guys some updates ok

1. Im going on vacation

2.I might not be able to post any storys there because it might not work

it does work I will let you know. If it doesent then boo I will make an update chapter

WELL THATS ALL THE UPDATES so LETS MOVE ON!

LIFE OF A TREE...

Steve:*gets axe* time to mine some wood!

Tree: no dont do it!

Steve: da heck?!

Tree: im here -_-

Steve: I dont care i need your wood

Tree: THEN DIE

Steve:NEVER!

Tree: THEN DIE!

Steve: no!

24 hours later...

Tree: -_- SHUT UP!

Steve: Waaaaaaa

Tree: I said. **SHUT UP!**

Steve:*farts*

Tree: good miner...

Steve: waaaaaa i need your wood

Tree: your still onto that...but dont even THINK ABOUT IT! HEROBRINE ATTACK!

Herobrine: *turns steve into tree*

Tree: is that all?!

Herobrine: yeah i was sleeping...

Tree: NEVERMIND THAT. TURN ME BACK SON!

Herobrine: yes mom...

*pop!*

Tree/mom/weird thing: thanks...

Herobrine:*goes running at an ice cream truck* HOLY CRAP ITS AN ICE CREAM TRUCK! GIVE ME ICE CREAM BRO!~ a line said by no one, ever!

AND THAT MY FRIENDS IS PRACTICALLY THE DAILY LIFE OF A TREE...


	3. Patheticness and Dirt

Life of a Dirt Block

Dirt: im dirt :'(

Notch: Yes.

Dirt: Im worthless.

Notch: Yes.

Dirt: im nothing!

Notch: Yes.

Steve: He's going to answer everything as yes.

Dirt: but those werent questions!

Notch: yes.

Dirt: are you stupid?

Notch: ... yes. *leaves*

Dirt: wait are you going to leave me here?

Notch: yes.

Dirt: -_-

Three years later...

Dirt: im so cold...

Herobrine: *whistles and walks away*

Dirt: **WAIT TAKE ME WITH YOU!**

Herobrine: your dirty... 0.0

Dirt: WAAAAAAA

AND THAT MY FRIENDS IS A LIFE OF A PATHEITIC DIRT BLOCK!

(just kidding)


	4. The Ghast who Avenges

The Ghast who Avenges...

part 1! :o

ohkay im going to start this story :O

ghast: im a ghast.

Notch: i can see

Ghast: i am weak.

Notch:i can see.

Steve:what he means is your going to end up like dirt block.

Ghast :NOOOO!

10 hours later.

Notch and Steve: wtf

Ghast: YOU THINK AM GOING CRAZY?*head bobs up and down*IM NOT GOING TO END UP LIKE THE DIRT BLOCK DIRTY AND HOMELESS

Steve and Notch: i can see

Ghast: NOW FEEL MY FIREBALL FARTS OF DEAAAATH! *and their stinky too!*

Steve:i think their just stinky -_-

Ghast: FEEL MT WRATH! *throws fireball fart at Notch*

Notch: steve. I CAN TELL! *gags*

Steve: o.o i can tell too.

well lets wrap this part so will notch survive will the ghast become lemongrab?witch is most likey wink wink

and thanks for the reviews everbody!

~Becca


	5. The Ghast who Avenges part 2

**The Ghast who Avenges**

**(part two)**

ohkay lets start btw i can upload stories! *dances*

sorry

LAST TIME!

Ghast: YOU THINK AM GOING CRAZY?*head bobs up and down*IM NOT GOING TO END UP LIKE THE DIRT BLOCK DIRTY AND HOMELESS!

Steve and Notch: i can see

THIS TIME!

Ghast: *starts to turn yellow* what! *Screams*

Notch: Oh god he's turning into lemongrab! *gags*

Steve: Oh god he's gonna be twice as annoying now!

Steve and Notch: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *gag*

Ghast?: *head starts to turn into a lemon*

Steve: ah SCREW THIS! *gets sword* feel the PAIN!

Ghast?/lemon thingy: NOOOO

Steve: *breaks pinata* OMG yay candy is it random?!

Notch: *dies*

Disconnected From Server

not a very happy ending...

well very ehhh... intresting!

well lets wrap this part thanks for the reviews everbody!

~Becca


	6. Deleted?

Random MASHUP :o

Pig: hello im going to be your host for this story!

Notch: I thought you were dead!

Pig: luckly i did NOT get diegested by steve *looks at steve*

Steve:... WHAT!?

Pig: oh and i deleted the randomness and dares cause it was agenst the rules... thanks for telling me that it help me alot you know who your name is -_-

Notch,Steve,Herobrine,and some other people: YOU DID WHAT?!

Pig: nevermind -_-

Steve: anywho we are here because well i dont know why we are here actully

Notch: *looks at Steve* WERE IN THE SAME FREAKING SERVER :o

Steve: Ohhhhh

five hours later...

Steve: hhhhhhhhhhh

captain sparklez: yo ryan

Ryan: What?

Captain Sparklez: Dance with me or else :O

Ryan: *girly voice* OHKAY! 8-)

Captain Sparklez: ITZ DISCO TIME! XD

Ryan: NOOO itz shaking time XD

Herobrine: SHUT UP OR ELSE ILL MAKE YOU TWO DANCE TO MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD :O

Ryan,Captain Sparklez: *girly voice* OHKAY! XD

Herobrine: ohkay while their dancing i gotta kiss notch!

Notch: wut o.o

Herobrine: Notch kiss me!

Notch: no why would i do that o.o

Herobrine: because i said so KISS ME :o

Notch: nwo o.o

Herobrine: fine then ill kiss you! *kisses Notch*

Notch:... im not talking to you... AND IM TELLING YOUR MOTHER!

Herobrine: No NOT MOMMY!

Notch: YES MOMMY

Herobrine: NO MOMMY!

Pig: Well this ended well nobody died at least

Villager: hammm hamm hammm

Zombie uhhhhu uhhhh uhhhh*kills villager*

villager: mooo

Pig: forget i said that but lets end this story!


	7. The Ender Dragon

THE ENDER DRAGON

Steve: ah

Pig: are you sure you want to do this?

Notch: Yeah Steve!

Steve: yup!

Pig: ok but im staying here

Notch: well im going with you

Herobrine: i can just look

Notch: NOOB!

Herobrine: fine ill go but Steve's defenitly going to die.

Steve: ohkay then LETS GO KILL... THE ENDER DRAGON!

Herobrine,Notch,and Steve: *goes in ender portal*

Steve: well we are HERE!

Herobrine: *makes derp face*

Notch: We should call you herp derp from now on!

Herp Derp: -_-

Steve: come on! *Walks in front of the ender Dragon* Well hello th-

Ender Dragon: hfeuuhqiuhr uuhiquhe. translation: what the heck is this doofus doing here 0.0 *kills Steve*

Notch: NOOOOOO

five hours later.

Notch: OOOOOOOO

10 years later

Notch:OOOOOO

very long later

Notch: OOOOOO

so long that Becca had to retire and had to get a new person to talk

Notch: o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

Herp Derp: here we go again.

Notch: *dies*

Disconnected from server...

Becca: no comment. anywho! thanks for Reading! hope you liked this chapter and as always TANK U


	8. EPICNESS AND BATTLES!

MORE EPICNESS c:

HALLO.

Pig: wut o.o YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS STORY!

Becca: well im here so IN YOWR FACE!

Pig: -_- low life.

Becca:**WHAT?**! *gets out lightsaber and pokeballs and sword* how would you like to battle?

Pig:*gets out lightsaber*

**EPIC BATTLE HAPPENS !**

Meanwhile...

Notch: Hey Herp Derp!

Herp Derp: -_-

Notch: Can you eat this Clearly non-poisonous normal potato?

Herp Derp: Sure...

Notch: okay

Herp Derp: *eats poisonous potato*

Notch: **DIE DIE DIE!**! *laughs evily*

Herp Derp: Im right here.

Notch: oh. whoops... hehe.

Herp derp: *gags dies*

Notch: oh yay... hehe.

meanwhile...

skydoesminecraft: Hey guys its Sky and im here with well just Captain Sparklez and a bunch of other people...

C.P: hi.

S.D.M.C: so were here on a server! and we are playing MINECRAFT GAMES!

C.P: Yay.

Three hours later...

S.D.M.C: As you can see me and captain sparkles are in the death match and im gonna kick his BUTT!

Meanwhile...

Becca:** YESH I WON! IN YOWR FREAKING FACE!**

Pig: Yeah you turned me into ham.

TO BE CONTINUED...

so thanks fo the reviews and TANK YOU! *gets tank* STAY BEAUTIFUL Well you probobly wont after this shooting but whatever! BAIIIIIII


	9. The Dirt Block Returns

The Dirt Block Returns

Pig: Ok so I would like to give a-

Herp Derp: AHEM.

Pig:** WHAT?!**

Herp Derp: I think my name should be Hero Derp cause you know.

Pig: Nope no I just want to hear it no nope nuh uh nope nope NOPE

After that pig said nope 1000000012000 times he decied to stop.

Notch: Just stop. Herp Derp your name is still Herp derp.

Herp Derp: Fine.

Pig: Now as I was saying I would like to give a shoutout to PokemonStoryteller, and ee10000.

Dirt: Im BACK!

Pig: OMGness a dirt block! I WANT IT!

Dirt: YAY!

Pig: *takes Dirt block to its home* well here you are!

Dirt: so I live here now?

Pig: yes, yes you do.

Dirt: YAY!

Meanwhile...

Notch: I guess Im in charge now...

Herp Derp: Ok so I have to kill three youtubers that is not CaptainSparklez and SkydoesMinecraft... ok i pick... Its Jerry, Huskymudkips, and KirmitDoesMC A.K.A froggy.

Notch: Ok Now you have to face all of them in Minecraft Games!

Herp Derp: wait what?!

*Pop*

Herp Derp: GOD DAMMIT!

Its Jerry: CHARGE!

KDMC: HECK YEAH!

HMK: * sleeps in water * snore gahhh butts.

Herp Derp: I think I peed a little... ahhhh *dies*

Oh the sadness.

WELL tank you and STAY BEAUTIFUL well you cant... but whatever...

baiiii ~Becca


	10. EPICNESS And BATTLES! part 2

EPICNESS AND BATTLES part 2

**ONE CHAPTER AGO!**

skydoesminecraft: Hey guys its Sky and im here with well just Captain Sparklez and a bunch of other people...

C.P: Hi.

S.D.M.C: So were here on a server! and we are playing MINECRAFT GAMES!

C.P: Yay.

Three hours later...

S.D.M.C: As you can see me and captain sparkles are in the death match and im gonna kick his BUTT

**THIS CHAPTER!**

C.P: HEY SKY LOOK WHAT I FOUND!

S.D.M.C: NO! IT CANT BE!

Deadlox: Oh yes it is

Ryan: And me is here.

S.D.M.C: Wait then who was the one who farted?

D.L: That was me, I was sitting on the toilet...

Ryan: DUDE DONT TELL US THAT!

D.L: Well I did so what so you gonna do about it huh?! :p

S.D.M.C: C'MON GUYS IM HUNTING FOR A BUDDER SWORD!

C.P: Well were trying to kill you so... uhh this is kinda awkward but. **CHARGE!**

D.L: YEAHHHHHH

Ryan: ok.

S.D.M.C: Oh whoops, wait GAHHHHHHH! , OH A CHEST OMGness A BUDDER SWORD! AND A SET OF BUDDER ARMOR OMG YAY!

C.P: OHH SNAP.

S.D.M.C: JEROME! HUSKY!

Jeromeasf: I'M HERE!

S.D.M.C: Wait wheres our MudKip?

HuskyMudKip: *snore* butts.

S.D.M.C: Wait weren't me and Captain Sparklez on the death match?

C.P: Yeah but Notch died. AGAIN

S.D.M.C: Ok

**ANOTHER THREE HOURS LATER...**

**DEATH MATCH...**

S.D.M.C: Ryan, Jerome, Deadlox, and Husky died so its up to me to kill Captain Sparklez!

C.P: I highly dout that.

S.D.M.C: Ok then I see how it is... CHARGE!

C.P: CHARGE!

Disconnected from Server

D.L: Dang it Notch!

Ryan: Oh well im going to another Notch server.

*pop*

Notch: Hello there! Welcome to the land of Rainbows and Sparkles! *Sparkles fall from the air*

Ryan: Yay!

Notch: Unfortunatly the Rainboom beams turn you into a lady! I'm protected by it though.

Ryan: *Gets zapped by beam* **NOO ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!** I'M WEARING A MAN SHIRT I NEED TO PUT A PINK SHIRT ON! * Takes off shirt*

Notch: **OH GOD RYAN ITS NO TIME TO SHOW ME YOUR BOOBS!** Well I'm going to have funky ballet danceoff!

**TO BE CONTINED...**

Hello my army of Angry people!

its me. I'M NOT DEAD ~ Becca's Words of Wisdom.


	11. EPICNESS AND BATTLES part 3

EPICNESS AND BATTLES part 3

**LAST TIME!**

Notch: Hello there! Welcome to the land of Rainbows and Sparkles! *Sparkles fall from the air*

Ryan: Yay!

Notch: Unfortunatly the Rainboom beams turn you into a lady! I'm protected by it though.

Ryan: *Gets zapped by beam* NOO ITS THE END OF THE WORLD! I'M WEARING A MAN SHIRT I NEED TO PUT A PINK SHIRT ON! * Takes off shirt*

Notch: OH GOD RYAN ITS NO TIME TO SHOW ME YOUR BOOBS! Well I'm going to have funky ballet danceoff!

**THIS TIME!**

Notch: Funky Dance off time! woot.

Its Jerry: Awww Yeah

Deadlox: o_o

Exploding Tnt:...

Notch: He doesnt talk.

(Pokemon battle song comes on)

Notch used the funky chicken! Its Critical!

What will Its Jerry do? attack? escape? bag?

Its Jerry used fart dance! its attack rose!

What will Deadlox d-

Deadlox: WE GET IT!

...

Deadlox used fuu Dance! its getting angry!

Notch fainted!

What will Exploding TNT do?

:O Exploding TNT used the most powerful of all! he used the milkshake *Dramatic song*

Exploding TNT: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!

Deadlox and Its Jerry fainted and is unable to battle Exploding TNT wins!

Meanwhile...

Ryan: SO YOU MEAN IM GONNA STAY A LADY FOREVER?! yay!

Meanwhile... -_- I'm getting tired of saying meanwhile insted we make it chicken!

Pig: shhh i have a suprise for Herp Derp MWHAHAHA

Herp Derp *sees Pig* hi

Pig: *uses raw chicken to slap Herp Derp*

Herp Derp: ow. THAT HURT!

Pig: *Pokes*

Herp Derp: *dies*

To Contiued IDK

hello my angry mob of people.

stay tuned ~Becca.


	12. EPICNESS AND BATTLES part 4

EPICNESS AND BATTLES part 4

**LAST TIME!**

Deadlox used fuu Dance! its getting angry!

Notch fainted!

What will Exploding TNT do?

:O Exploding TNT used the most powerful of all! he used the milkshake *Dramatic song*

Exploding TNT: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!

Deadlox and Its Jerry fainted and is unable to battle Exploding TNT wins!

**THIS TIME!**

Pig: *Revives Herp Derp* -_- * Leaves*

Herp Derp: Oh Notch!

Notch: What?!

Herp Derp: *Kisses Notch*

Notch: OK THIS TIME IM TELLING MOMMY! :'(

Herp Derp: NOOOOO

Chicken...

Pig: Steve!

Steve: What. -_-

Pig: Your new name is Steven Bodopoo.

Steven Bodopoo: WHAT IM NOT FROM STAR WARS!

Pig: Thats Boba.. Not BODO!

Steven Bodopoo: Oh. Who requested THIS?!

Pig: your mom now GET BACK TO WORK!

Chicken...

Deadlox: Hey harry :3 Wanna play the knife game? it will be fun!

Harry: OKAY!

1 minute later...

Deadlox: Holy! MY HAND IS BLEEDING!

Harry: Im fine... I did not get hurt!

Deadlox: -_- *Pushes Harry in lava*

Harry: *Farts and dies*

Chicken...

Becca: YOU TWO WILL HAVE A TRUCE FOR MY AMUSEMENT!

Captain Sparklez: :( yes.

Skydoesminecraft: ok...

The begining of THE TRUCE

ello. my angry mob :S imma make a new story! its called the truce you will find details soon.

~Becca


	13. FOOD FIGHTS!

FOOD AND FIGHTS!

Becca: Hey guys! im not dead and im sorry. i did'nt make any chapters or stuff like that ill try to make more stories or chapters. so lets get started shall we c:

Pig: -_- Ok hows you day Derpy?

Herp Derp: MY NAMES NOT DERPY ITS HEROBRINE!

Notch: More like Herp Derp o.o speaking of weird names wheres Steven BodoPoo?

Steven Bodopoo: HOLAHOLAHOLAHOLAHOLAHOLA-HOLA -H-O-L-A!

Herp Derp: Asked and Answered. o_o

Chicken... (if you forgot this, This is now meanwhile)

SkydoesMc: Hey guys its Sky with Captain sparklez and-

Squid: .hey. im Squid im awesome.

Sky: o_o FUUUUUUUU

C.P: -_- How sad. *kills squid*

Sky: Oh thanks! Hey wheres Deadlox? oh crap he logged out. WHAT A NOOB.

Deadlox: *logs back in* Shut up you squid hating piece of shi-

Sky: Ok ok! your parkour ok?!

D.L: Good make it stay that way.

Sky: Okay... Anyways. Me and Captain Sparklez here are gonna play FOOD FIGHT! *Dramatic music*

C.P: How very Dramatic :I

Sky: *listens to Jabba the Hutt* What? did you say something?

C.P: :I JABBA THE HUTT REALLY?

Sky: Its a good song :I Jabba the Hutt, Help, My God im so fast. So fast and so fat for a REEAASON :3

Chicken...

Exploding TNT: My milkshake brings all the pigs to the yard :3

Its Jerry: o_o

Miley Cyrus: I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL! *Smashes Mansion* IM TWERKING!

Chicken...

C.P: OH SKY I HAVE A SUPERISE FOR YOU :3

Sky: I HOPE ITS A TRAIN!

C.S: Oh its better than a train :)

Sky: Oh yay! is it a command block so I can drain all water!

C.S: Oh god. *Throws pie at Sky*

Sky: HEY THIS BANANA CREAM PIE WHEN YOU KNOW I LIKE BUDDER APPLE PIE! *Me Gusta*

C.S: * Troll face*

Deadlox: The Three Oh's. OH ITS, OH YAY, AND OH GOD.

Becca: sorry its to dang short. BYE AND IM NOT DEAD!


End file.
